


Intervention

by AcidHues



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken | Fire Emblem: Blazing Sword
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 02:00:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15450924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcidHues/pseuds/AcidHues
Summary: Based off of the opening to the book "When My Heart Joins The Thousand" by A.J. Steiger





	1. Chapter 1

**_“We’re terribly sorry for your loss…”_ **

_“...it’s fine..”_ he said, Eliwood had nothing else to say to the nurse calling him, so he hung up. 

He clenched his teeth and sucked in air as he failed to not breakdown. His mother had passed. She held on for as long as she could for Eliwood, even if it was painful and brutal on her part. It tore Eliwood apart. He expected this, he knew she wasn’t going to make it. And she herself also knew. She constantly said she loved him a thousand times, kissed him a thousand times more. Pouring all the love she could onto him.

 

Eliwood threw his phone on the ground where it bounced and slid into the pond a few feet in front of him.

He didn’t mean it.

But a wet- most likely an unusable phone now, was the least of his problems. He balled up his fists and pressed his palms into his eyes and he began to silently weep. All you could hear is him taking a gasp for air and muffled whimpers.

 

On the other side of the pond in the park was Hector and Uther taking a small walk with Uther’s pet rottweiler, Titan. A hard headed fool of a dog that only wanted food and lots of affection. Hector only recently began to submit to the dog and give it attention out of pity. Uther had fallen ill and wasn’t seeming to get any better even with the countless doctor visits and medication that was given to him. He’s so young yet has hardly the energy he should have. 

Both of them heard a snap or crack of something to the left of them and they shifted their eyes quickly to the noise. It was a young man sitting on a bench.

 _“Must be crazy”_ Hector said unphased. There were all kinds of people at parks. Of all walks of life. 

Uther only shushed him but kept his gaze on the boy a while longer than Hector. _“He might be having a bad day Hector, you don’t know that. Don’t judge people.”_

 _“Tch, who cares.”_ He nudged his foot on Titans behind to make him stop sniffing ever little blade of grass.

 _“Stop it, let him smell Hector.”_ He snapped.

Hector did register Uther’s words and simply pulled out his phone and began texting.

They continued walking around the park and Hector wasn’t paying too much attention where he was going but he could see where Uther was going but then slightly bumped into him as he was taking a slight left away from the boy who they both saw throw some electronic on the floor. 

He was blankly staring forward at nothing. He had tear stained cheeks. From what? Who knows.

Uther approached a water fountain and let it project to the ground. It was a faulty fountain that shot water further away than the drain. Titan was biting at the water looking foolish.

 _“Are we going back home? You have to take your medicine soon.”_ Hector said.

Uther took his eyes off of Titan and looked up in the direction of their house, _“Mm, yeah we’ll head back. I need to make dinner.”_

_“No it’s fine I’ll just eat whatever’s in the fridge.”_

Uther looked at him, _“I’m still making dinner, if you choose to eat a lazy sandwich or chips then fine.”_

Hector bit his lower lip, as much as they bickered and argued for little things he cared for his brothers well being. He was scared to loose him. He was a brother secondly and a guardian firstly. Even with Hector being of a capable age to “cook” and take care of himself, Uther still did his usual chores.

 _“Here before I forget”_ Uther handed him his wallet, _“can you just run by the store and get a gallon of milk? We’re almost out.”_

_“Yeah sure, anything else?”_

_“Get me a peach tea will you? I’ll meet you back home, just call me once you’re heading back.”_ He smiled and turned to leave.

Hector flipped open Uther’s wallet to see how much money he had, more than enough to also add in some junk food to the list.

He turned around to walk to the nearest corner store when he almost collided with that boy who was sitting down. 

_“S-sorry...pardon me.”_ He said, voice cracking.

 _“It’s okay.”_ Hector said systematically. That man only quickly flashed his eyes at Hector when he said sorry.

Hector paid little mind to it and kept walking towards the store and took a glance back once he reached the store, he saw him enter some apartments relatively close to the park and his own house.

 _‘Huh he lives rather close’_ he thought.

After buying the things he needed to get, he had to walk through the park to get to house quicker. Curiosity ran through him as he walked closer alongside of the gates that surrounded the pond. He acted like he wasn’t looking for the thing that boy had thrown. It probably wasn’t even there, but as he neared where the boy was sitting he saw the phone was in the water within arms reach. Hector took a quick scan around to make sure no one was looking out of embarrassment what they would think of him putting his hand into the water trying to grab something. He put the bags on the bench and crouched down to grab the phone out of the water. He didn’t check to see if it was functioning then and there, but stuffed it into his jackets pocket and grabbed his bags and walked back to the house.

 

After he ate and showered, he went to his room and laid on his bed and took out the phone from his jacket. He wrapped the bottom of his shirt around the phone to dry off the water that was still on it. He knew it was more than likely useless now. A high chance it wouldn’t even turn on. 

And it didn’t


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dont u comment on those emails, im kidding

_‘Damnit’_ he thought, _‘if it worked I could have snooped through it and have an extra phone’_

He put the phone on the bed and grabbed his laptop to look through YouTube to watch music videos. His eyes drifted to the phone again, he pressed the power button again even if it didn’t work. He wished it would. Still nothing. Might as well just throw it away. He could do that when it was convenient, as he had no trash can in his room. 

He continued flipping through music videos and funny prank videos until the phone flickered on. Hector looked at it and saw it was starting up with its logo and a small chime. 

Hector lifted his eyebrows in amazement that it was working. He quickly grabbed it as it came to the home screen finally. He cracked a smile to see what personal things he could find on this phone. Immediately he went to the photos and looked through them hoping for something juicy. But there was only pictures of what was probably his parents, saved google images of flowers and scenery. There were pictures of cats, and pictures of small harmless insects in his hands. 

_*ting*_  
**_Mark: Hey Eliwood..please answer your phone, I don’t know how you’re doing and I’m scared you’ll do something stupid_ **

Hector was hoping for something else like a girlfriend message but this was something entirely off of what he was expecting. He didn’t respond back. He just kept staring down at the three dots waiting for the next message.

_*ting*_

****_Mark: Eliwood please…_  
You didn’t even tell me where you were moving or when  
…  
I’ll call the police if I don’t hear from you, I’m serious 

Hector wanted nothing to do with this. It was like he was miles deep into someone’s life already and now felt responsible. 

He navigated the phone some more. Everything he touched he felt as if the NSA, this person's friends had eyes on him and knew everything he was doing and knew he even had this phone in his very possession, his location, his name. It felt like poison.

Facebook

He clicked it and now his heart was aching with anxiety.

He didn’t have many friends, most of them were direct comments from this Mark person. Clearly his best friend possibly, maybe boyfriend? Who knows.

Their posts were all the same thing or various ways of writing “I’m worried, please call, please answer me.”

The thought of this guy probably going to commit suicide scared him. He didn’t know him but Mark obvious cared for him so much and was trying so hard to reach him, but online it was so easy to just not look at them. No way to get to him face to face. The futile effort landed on deaf ears now.

Hector only knew where he lived but not which room number in the apartments. What if he was or already did do something stupid. 

He did some more searching through the phone and went to his email and looked at what was Eliwood’s own email address. Maybe he could reach him if he had a computer and was checking it?

A powerless way to contact him probably. Who looks at emails?

Still he gave it a try. It was a gmail account, so he got on his own and typed up Eliwood’s email

_pherean.chivalry01@gmail.com_ was Eliwood’s.

**_youngandbrash007: “Um hey Eliwood”_ **

A lousy shot in the dark.

No response. 

It was a try nonetheless. He could try and approach him if and if he saw him the following day.

 

The next morning he woke up and opened up his laptop routinely as always. He was antsy if Eliwood responded or not.

**_pherean.chivalry01: “Haha...Hi young and brash, do I know you?”_ **

Charming.

Hector shot up from laying down and began to type up a response.

_‘He fucking responded!’_ He was gleaming but then it hit him, what exactly was he going to say now?

**_youngandbrash007: “uh no you don’t, my names Hector btw”_ **

Seconds felt like hours. He probably wasn’t even at his laptop right now. Still he left his computer on while he did his morning routine.

He came right back to his bed, he was itching to talk to him. He didn’t hit brush him off at least.

**_youngandbrash007: “Sorry this is sudden, I can leave you alone if you want.”_ **

**_pheraen.chivalry01 is typing…_ **

**_pherean.chivalry01: “No. Talk to me. Say Hector, how did you get my email address if I may ask?”_ **

_‘Shit…I didn’t think this far, “I saw you throw your phone and I grabbed it and looked through it?”_

**_youngandbrash007: “I found your phone in the pond. I mean it worked sooo I couldn’t help it and I looked through it.”_ ** ____

__**_“Sorry it was just you know there? It was tempting sorry again”_ ** _ _

__**_pherean.chivalry01: “Oh? Right. Yeah I threw it and it landed in the water...I don’t need it, it doesn’t matter. Keep it.”_ ** _ _

__Something was off, “it doesn’t matter” he didn’t need to add that in there did he?_ _

__**_youngandbrash007: “Are you okay? Why did you do that? Were you mad?”_ ** _ _

__**_pheraen.chivalry01: “Mad? Ha maybe :) -no Hector it’s just...I was stressed about recent events is all. I took it out on the phone._ ** _ _

__**_“So you didn’t go through my phone fully huh? You’d find some clues in there.”_ ** _ _

__**_“Anyway...are you still there?”_ ** _ _

__Hector was stumped and didn’t know how to read him._ _

__**_youngandbrash007: “I’m here, and no I didn’t exactly. Someone named Mark keeps texting though, you’re friend or bf? They’re really worried about you Eliwood, they even said they’d call the cops on you. What’s up? Do you want to talk about it?”_ ** _ _

__**_pheraen.chivalry01: “Hector it was nice talking to you but I’ll talk later. I promise.”_ ** ____ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Also those email names, i had my friend just throw me two words of what they think would fit with eli and hec without telling them what they were gonna be used for, i just said Perfect and moved on, i had no idea for email names so i had too  
> i used italics a bit too much but i had already done so in the first chap so might as well keep the same flow


	3. Chapter 3

Hector kept his eyes on the screen, not knowing what else to do but to back off.

Was this a bad idea to get involved in this man’s life? Would he end up regretting it or did something wrong this very moment because he spoke with him?

_“Hector!”_ Uther knocked on his door, _“I called you two times to come here and eat, its going to get cold!”_

He snapped back into reality at his brother’s yelling, _“Alright! I’ll be right there.”_ He closed his laptop shut and went to the kitchen to eat the breakfast Uther had prepared.

Cheese omelet mixed in with hash browns and ketchup. As he was eating he heard a knock on the door and Lyndis announcing herself behind the door. Titian followed up with his rowdy ecstatic barking and the wagging of the nub of a tail that he had. He already knew who it was.

_“Come on in Lyndis.”_ Uther called while turning up the volume on the tv to hear better over Titan’s barking.

She open the door with a big smile on her face and extended her arms out, _“Hi Titan!”_ she exclaimed. Titan stood on his hind legs to try and tried to lick Lyn’s face.

_“Ay! Shht! Get down!”_ Hector commanded, Titian quickly coward back to Uther. Jumping onto the couch with him with that sad guilty face.

_“Aww Hector you’re so mean!”_ she said taking a look at Hector and then back over to Titan. _“Hey Uther, how have you been? Any better?”_

_“Sort of. I’ll get better there’s no need to worry Lyndis.”_ He stroked Titan’s back then finished off with a pat. _“Are you and Hector going to head out today?”_

_“No I just wanted to hang here, it’s pretty hot out”_

_“Ah, alright.”_ he said taking a sip of tea from his cup

Hector finished his food and placed his dish in the sink, _“Hey Lyn, I wanted to show you something.”_

He walked to his room and closed the door behind them. He explained to her all about the guy he saw at the park, his phone, and the morning messages they had sent. _“I don’t know what to really do, or what to think of it. Should I really get involved?”_

_“Too late for that, either way it isn’t a bad thing. He sounds like he really needs help and he lives close by right? Why don’t we go to the park right now and see if we can catch him?”_ she suggested.

_“Hell no, I don’t even know him Lyn and what are we going to do if we do see him? It’s not like he’s going to give us his life story in the first few seconds of meeting. I don’t know what kind of person he is or what he got himself into or is in. No I’m not going.”_

_“Oh don’t be like that Hector, look at the way he responded to you. He obviously wants to talk, “No. Talk to me.” isn’t that obvious? He even said he promises to talk to you again.”_

_“No I’m not confronting him that’s a stupid idea. If he responds and if I can get to know him just a little better, then maybe. He’s still a stranger.”_

Lyn sighed and backed up with her hands up, _“Alright, alllright we won’t, I’m just saying he seems very willing to talk. An easy friend if you ask me.”_

That evening Lyn had left and Hector had his laptop opened right beside him as he watched tv. He’d glance at the chat box and even refreshed it even though refreshing wouldn’t do a thing. Still he was too impatient. 

He grabbed Eliwood’s phone and surprisingly it wasn’t blowing up with messages, just one message again from Mark, but other than that it wasn’t buzzing with activity. He clicked open the message

**_Mark: Eliwood please you’re scaring me, I need to hear back from you_ **

Hector typed up a message to Eliwood

**_youngandbrash007: Hey Eliwood, you there?_ **

Hector tapped his index finger gently on the keys, wondering what else he could say.

Still the remainder of the night, he stood up til midnight and still no message from him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha okay, the cheese omelet with hash browns and ketchup is actually a food I eat and really enjoy, sorry if that was thrown out there and sounded completely random, alright again, thank you for reading!
> 
> I'll try to keep updating this if possible :U

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
